Heart to Heart
by afterallthistimealways
Summary: Ron and Harry talk after the Final Battle. please read and review!


**A/N: So this just kind of came to me, I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out, but I just really felt like posting it anyway. Please forgive me for any mistakes, I wrote it late at night. Anyway please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Harry sat awake in his four poster bed in Gryffindor tower, He had thought that he would never sleep in it again and though he was exhausted beyond all belief and reason, he found that he was still unable to sleep in it. He was reliving the night's events in his mind and he was just shocked that he had survived it all. As he sat there in bed he heard a voice whisper from somewhere on the other side of his curtains, "Harry, are you up?"

Harry drew back the curtains and saw Ron sitting on his bed across from him, "Yea, can't sleep, what's up?"

Ron looked around, Seamus and Dean were passed out on their separate beds, Neville had not come upstairs yet. "I just couldn't sleep either, rough night."

"Yea," Harry sat up and looked down at his hands, "Ron, I'm really sorry."

"Bout what, mate? You saved the entire world! What could you have to be sorry about?" Ron smiled slightly and Harry noted that it was the first smile he had seen on Ron's face since the battle.

"I had to turn myself in the whole time, if I had done it sooner, we wouldn't have lost as many people. Fred still might be…"

"Harry," Harry looked up at Ron and saw that his friend was holding back tears, "Fred's death is not your fault. Don't think that for a second. Fred is my brother, and I know that he was willing to die for this, we all were. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"But it was my fault, if I had turned myself in earlier I would have spared you all so much grief…"

"The only grief you caused any of us tonight was when you were lying on the ground at You-Know-Who's feet." Ron said quietly and Harry looked up surprised, "I thought that I had lost my best friend tonight."

Harry had heard Ron yelling out his name while he had been faking death, yet he had not fully thought about how much he had scared everyone by doing that.

"I saw you there, dead and I didn't even think about the fact that we were all screwed without you, I was just concerned about the fact that first I had lost my brother and now my best friend who is like a brother to me."

It made sense to Harry, after all it had been Ron who had broken through Voldemort's curse and had managed to yell, "HE BEAT YOU!" therefore breaking the silence cast by Voldemort. At the time though, Harry hadn't realized that it was because Ron was the one whose emotions were the strongest.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Harry said, "I hadn't wanted to scare you guys."

"I know," Ron wiped his eyes and Harry noticed through the darkness that he had been crying. "Just next time want to try and use Occlumency or something like that to try and let us know that you're ok?"

Harry laughed, "You know I suck at that stuff and I'm not quite sure it works like that anyway."

Ron laughed and shrugged, "O well, just don't let there be a next time, ok?"

"Ok" Harry agreed and then smiled, "well I guess I can tell Hermione that her boyfriend does not have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Ron grinned, "She'll never believe you."

"Probably not, but it would be amusing to see her reaction."

Ron smiled and began to settle down climbing into his bed, "I think I might be able to sleep now, I'm getting tired."

"Yea," Harry yawned, "me too, but first, thanks."

"For what?" Ron asked.

"For helping me with everything. Since I met you, all year, and especially tonight, When you shouted out that I had beat him, it gave me the courage I needed to convince myself that I actually could."

Ron smiled and said, "Anytime," before closing his curtains and going to bed.

As the two boys drifted off to sleep they silently thanked the Sorting Hat for placing them both in Gryffindor and therefore securing the friendship that they both knew neither could survive without.


End file.
